3 Month Project
by Bongos-Lucy
Summary: The cullens have to take care of real babies for 3 months. better than it sounds. Mostle Jasper and Alice POV. Rated T just in case. Alex is in this so read Alex to avoid confusion
1. Chapter 1

**Just pretend they're all in the same grade. I know this isn't original, but please don't be hard on me. **

Alice POV

I was sitting in my room reading a fashion magazine when I was struck by a vision.

_Edward and Bella_, _Rose and Em, and Jazz ans I were shopping in the baby department......._

Then the vision stopped. Why on Earth would we be in a baby section. Vampires don't have babies. Bella can't because Edward doesn't have what we all know he doesn't have. (Wink Wink B/D) What could it be?

I rand as fast as vampire speed would let me to Jasper.

"Jasper! Jasper! Jasper!!!" I screamed. He seemed startled at my presence and jumped a bit.

"Alice?" He asked sarcastically.

"Jasper, I had a vision that we were all in the baby department of some store, I'm sot sure what yet, and I have no idea why!" I said in vamp speed. To a human I was either babbling like an idiot or they couldn't hear me because I was going so fast. Kinda fun when you think about it.

"Maybe you went crazy?" he said. I was about to glare my evil glare at him. "Um, never mind that." he said spairing himself. "Do you think Rose and Emmett adopted?" That was probably it. Rose has always wanted a baby. We'll soon find out anyway.

* * *

It's been a week since that vision i had. I haven't had a vision since. I hpoe it come true soon or i will go crazy. We were in Jasper's car on the way to school. I really did love him. You see i love to be held so it's perfect. He's always there for me. He listens to me. He comforts me when i'm sad. I am so glad we get to spend eternity with each other.

To bad vampires can't have children. He would be a great father. So kind, caring, gentle. Maybe the vision was about us adopting. Maybe not. We've never talked about it. I can only imagine a beautiful baby with black hair with Jasper's eyes. He or she would be beautiful.

We arived at school. Jasper opened the door for me. Such a gentleman. We went to all of our classes and then we went to lunch.

"Hi Guys!" i said sitting down. Jasper sat next to me.

"Hey alice, Jasper." Edward sayed.

"Hey"Rose and Emmett sayed.

"Hi" Bella said.

We talked a while about pointless things until biology. We took our usuall seats, next to each other(me and Jasper, then accross the room Rose and em, And in Front Edward and Bella)

"Hello class. As you know we have 3 months of school left. Then you will be in college." Said Mr Banner. Half the class cheered and the other applauded. He was right! "Wait a minute. Wait a minute." He said. the class fell silent. That's a first. "You will be assigned a project for the rest of the year. Do you want to know what it is?" he asked. Know one answered."Ok then. You will be taking care of real babies for the rest of the year. you will choose a partner of the opposite sex and pretend you are married." He said. "You will have 1 week to prepare for the baby. Please remember this is a real, living, breathing baby. I'll tell you what sex the babie is and if there are 2 or 1. Please take this seriojusly. You will have a camra to take pictures. I will call you once a week to check in. The only class you will have is biology twice a week. You will have assignments from all other classes." A bunch of moans came from the back. "Please choose your partners."

Jasper and i were together. Shocker. So was Rose and Emmett. Mike and Jessica werw fighting because Mike asked Bella. Bela obviously was with Edward. Once everyone was seated with there partner. Mr Banner spoke. " Does everyone have a partner?" In unison we all said yes. "Of the opposite sex?" Some people moved. "Ok. You can talk amonst yourselves while i call you up to tell you the gender and if they're twins."

I turned to Jasper. "So Can you imagine a house full of babies for the next 3 months?" I asked.

"No not really. But i think we can do it. I know you'll have fun shopping." he said smiling my favorite smile at me. That's when it hit me. My vision. That's it! "Jasper! My vision! it was because of this project!!!" I said happily.

"Thank God. I was starting to worry." He said. Then we were called up. i hadn't noticed if we were the first or last od our family. Apperently we were the second.

"Hello Alice, Jasper. Do you want to kno wthe information?" Mr Banner asked. Jasper and i looked at each other.

"Yes we would." Jasper said politely.

"Ok. Your baby is a girl. Her name is Bailey. She is 3 months old so she'll need a lot of attention. She loves the attention anyway. Please don't spoil her." He said. "The senior class will meet at the orphanage on Friday next week. That gives you exactly a week. You have 3 months to take car of her. She is an orphan, and I didn't say this to anyone else, but she is available for adoption if your future plans don't include college. I know you'll love her. Your classes, all of them, have been canceled for this week." He said. He gave us a camra and we went back to our seats.

"Are you excited?" Jasper asked, beaming.

"Yes! I can't wait For next week! Wow! We have a lot of shopping to do." I said. Jasper kissed me. I could tell he was happy we got a girl.

"Edward and Bella came up to us. "Hi. We got a boy named Taylor. He's 9 months old. What did you get?" Bella asked.

"We got a girl named Bailey. She's 3 months." Jasper said smiling.

"AWWW! I wonder what Rose and Emmet got-"

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!" We heard Rose scream. "What?" She asked, still shouting. Edward looked like he was about to burst out laughing. so did Jasper. Rose stomped over.

"Guess what? We got twins, 2 boys named Darron and Dylan. They're both a year." She said. She was mad. Emmett didn't seem mad. He seemed quite content.

"well, lets go shopping!" I said. Rose glared at me, and Bella didn't seem to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper POV

After a long day of shopping we finally got home. Alice said that today we were only shopping for clothing. I guess tomorrow the girls are shopping for furniture. I decided I would suprise Alice with a new nursery for Bailey. So Edward and Emmett automatically did the same. Copy Cats. Anyway while the girls are shopping we will be buying paint and other esentials. I'm thinking for Bailey a light violet room with light green stripes or polka dots. I'm still debating. Well I have all night for that. Emmett already decided. Blue. That's it. That's all. Just Blue. kinda boring if you ask me, but everyone's a cridic. Edward said Taylor's room will be green with blue trim. At least he has diffent colors.

* * *

Right now it is 2:30 am and Alice is bouncing off the walls waiting for it to be 9:00. Bella was asleep and Rose and Em, well, I think we all know what they're _doing. _

As time went on Alice got more hyper. Not Even I could calm her down. That never happens. First she started a card game with Esme and lost every game. She never loses. That can only mean she's not focused. Then she started asking questions. it was kinda annoying. Finally it was 7:30. She quickly got Bella up and ready. She and Rose were already ready. It took Bella a while. Then they left as fast as they could with Bella.

Finally they were gone. I nodded at Edward and edward got Emmett. We each took different cars so we didn't look gay. **(A/N my cousin came up w/that!) **

We had a lot of work to do and not a lot of time so we quickly got the paint and went home. Edward devised a plan to keep the girls away from the rooms , because he's the 'smart' one, while Emmett and I started painting. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Emmett's POV

I could tell Rosalie was mad about getting twins. I don't know why. She's always wanted a baby, and two is freaking better. Especially boys! I can teach them football and baseball. I can't wait. Right now I'm painting their room. It's blue. I like blue. This is going to be great. Jasper has to paint a girl room. Ha! Loser. Edward and I get boys. Boys are so much better. Girls always want to talk about their feelings. Well, not Alex. She dosn't like to talk. That's what i like about her. The rest is just scary. I don't know how Jasper and Edward can talk to her. I have no patience. She's too mean.

"Maybe if you were nice to her she would be nice back." Edward shouted. Damn his mind reading powers.

"Consider yourself Damned, Edward!!" I shouted back.

"Well I don't have a bitch as a wife, so there ." He said. DAMN HIM!!!!! DAMN HIM TO HELL!!! i'm sorry. I just had a stewie moment.(family guy kicks *$$!)

5 hours later........

I got one wall done today. I did 2 coats. Jasper got 3 coats. Just to be safe. Edward didn't finish anything because it took too long to divise a plan. Idiot. I could totally do all of that.

"Fine. Next time you do the planning and I'll just paint." Edward called from Taylor's room.

"I think I'm going to stop now." said Jasper.

"Me, too." Said Edward.

"Me THREE!!!" I shouted.

The girls got home an hour later. We tried as hard as we could to get the smell of paint gone. If they smelt it it would ruin everything. By the time they got home we didn't want to step foot in those rooms again. Our plan is working so far. We've kept them out. Even Alice had no idea what we were doing. This just might work.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N **Ok. So here is chapter 3. My cousin helped me w/ chap 2 and this chapter. I was totally listening to supermassive black hole. I love that song. The guitar is AWESOME! That's sooooo going 2 b the next song I learn. I hope and pray...... anyway....**

Alice POV

Well today we went shopping! I love to shop! It's a hobby! Well I got the cutest crib for Bailey. It was white, but still Really cute. I got light green bedding. They had no pink! The best was green, so i got it. I got a changing table, crib, rocking chair, regular table to put stuff on, bureau for her clothes, A car seat, and some extra stuff. I also got diapers, bottles, blankets, pacifieres, and other things. Bella and Rose did the same. We were going to be so prepared for the babies.

When we got home the boys looked wary. We showed them what we bought. They seemed ok with it all. Carlisle didn't like how much it all cost, but made no comment. I was excited to get it all in the rooms but edward and Jasper quickly stopped me.

"Um, we can put it in the rooms. It's fine with us-" said edward

"We want to do it, actually. How about we get it set up and you can see it when the babies come. Just to make it special." Said Jasper.

"Ok. It's all in the car." I said. Well that's one less thing for me to do.

The next 3 days were total preperation for the babies. The boys learned how to change a diaper. Kinda fun to watch Esme teach them. Emmett took the longest. That worried Rose. But Jasper was perfect! I got the best man alive. Well, and dead. Today they're going to finally let us into the rooms. I can't wait! I hope it's good. Because if not, there will be hell to pay.

Jasper POV

Today I am showing Alice Bailey's room. I really hope she likes it. That would suck if she didn't. As I led her to the room I could feel waves of excitement coming off her.

"Alice calm down." I said.

"I'm just so excited!" She said

Finally we reached the room. I tied a bandanna around her eyes so she couldn't see. I lead her into the room and slowly untied it. Before I let it fall i whispered

"Ready?"

"Jasper!!!!!" She shouted. I laughed and let the bandanna down. She screamed.

"Jasper! It's beautiful!!!! I Love it!!!!!!!!" The room was violet with green polka dots. I did like it myself. I was praying Alice would. She did. All the furniture was set up. We could move that if it wasn't in the right rest of the day was spent putting away clothes and admiring Edward and Bella's nursery. Rose and Em's was modest. I liked Bailey's better. Hers is more creative. Tomorrow we're going to the orphanage to pick up the babies. I was pretty excited. Not as excited As Alice and Rose. Tonight is going to be a long night. And Emmett and Rose are going to make the best of their last night of 'freedom'. That last part made me shutter.

* * *

Today's the day. joy. Alice and I are in my car, Rose and Em are in the jeep, and Edward and Bella are in the volvo. We were on the way now. Alice was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Alice please calm down. I going to have a spaz attack." I said

"Sorry. Just SOOOOOO excited!!" She said. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we-"

"Just a few more minutes." I said annoyed. She sounded like a 5 year old.

We arrived at the Orphanage a few minutes later. Alice Jumped out of the car and slammed the door so hard it almost fell off.

"Alice please. What did the car ever do to you?? Can you tell me that? huh?" I asked sarcastically. We walked , well Alice ran in, and sat down for the rest of the class to come.

When they arrived Mr Banner got everyone's attention.

"Settle down, class. Settle down." He said. For Alice that was mission imposible. "Ok There are people who will show you to your baby. Please, for my sake, be careful." Then he left. Yah that's real safe.

A short, fat woman showed us to The room Bailey was in. She picked up a baby and put her in Alice's arms. She was really cute.

"This is Bailey. She'll be your best friend if you love her. She's quiet and hasn't spoken yet. Maybe she'll speak with you. Who knows?" She smiled."I know you'll love her." She handed me a teddy bear. "Helps her sleep." She left. We put her in her carseat. She was sleeping. She was pretty. I could feel heavy waves of love and caring coming off of Alice.

As we walked to the car we were silent, just looking at Bailey sleep. She was so peaceful. Alice was really happy. This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ok so in a review it said why wouldn't Jasper eat the babies. Well he doesn't want to just like he did with Bella and has control. In a little while he will be used to the smell. So there. But that's off the point. Anyway.....**

Bella POV

We were waiting to get Taylor when Alice and Jasper walked out with Bailey. They didn't say anything. They just left. Well, that was rude. Whatever. A tall woman with a sour expresion came up to us and showed us to Taylor. She handed him to Edward and I took his favorite toys. The woman wasn't very nice.

"Here." She snapped. Then she left. Edward and I followed her out. When we got to the car Edward handed him to me and I strapped him in. Then we fled that orphanage. Not like criminals, we just left ASAP.

As soon as we got home we showed him his room and showed him off to Esme, Alice and Jasper. Carlisle was working. Alice was holding Bailey. She was asleep, and Alice was beaming. We were all having a great time until Rose and Em came home. Darron came running in. Emmett was trying to catch him. Rose was holding Dylan.

"Guess what?? Darron has anger issues. Who could have known. Anger issues?? Are you kidding me???" Rose screached. Alex burst out laughing, unable to stop. She's the kind of person that if she laughs, you laugh. Emmett caught Darron and took him upstairs. Rose followed with Dylan.

"Ow! it hurts!" Alex laughed. she finally calmed down. "good times. Good times." She wiped a tear from her eye. She never cries. not even when she laughs. This made her laugh even more. "Ok. I'm leaving." She left the room and ran upstairs only to blast the radio.

"Well. That was a nice welcome." Jasper said taking Bailey from Alice. Alice and Jasper went upstairs. Esme left the room.

"So. Now we get to live with a one year old with an anger problem. Fun." Edward said. This was going to be a long 2 months.

Rosalie POV

Great. Perfect. Just perfect. One of the boys has an anger problem. On top of that Alex was blasting the radio. If i were human I would have a terrible headache. I hope she doesn't call Zoey. She's like Alex. She'll laugh at anything. Even in the middle of silence they'll burst out laughing at something that happened a week ago!(**AN That's totally me and my friend!) **So immature.

"Rose? Can you help me out? PLease?" Emmett asked. He was trying to get Darron to calm down. This was going to be a VERY long 3 months. Why Me?

**ok. Chapter not over yet. Just wanted to get Rose in somewhere. Sorry POV so short. I know they're short and I'm skipping around. Please don't tell me. I know. Here's the rest of the chapter.......**

Alice Pov

Wow. That's unfortunate for Rose and Em. Well I just love playing dress up with Bailey then showing Jasper. Bailey didn't seem to mind. Jasper just laughs.

A baby's hard work! I had no idea. Bella seems to be fine. Rose isn't liking it so much. I mean, Why would they give any student a crazy 1 year old twin?

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked coming over to me.

"What do I do if she falls asleep?" I asked. I know, I seem stupid. Well, I'm a vampire. I don't deal with this everyday. Right now I was holding sleeping Bailey in my arms. I wanted to hold her longer, but I needed to know what to do.

"Um, I think you put her in the crib, Alice."He said sarcastically. He smiled at me and took Bailey and lay her down in the crib. I had no idea he could be so gentle. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What now?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled.

"A normal human would clean, or something. Or they would go to sleep themselves. I have no idea." He said. He picked up Bailey's little hand and she clenched his finger. It was so cute.

"Why don't we check on Rose and Emmett?" I suggested. "I think they're going to need a little help."

"Okay." Jasper said. He attempted to put down Bailey's hand, ut she held his finger as tight as she could. It was weird. I thought she was asleep! Jasper chuckled and unwrapped her hand from his finger and gentley placed her hand hext to her side. "Shall we?" he asked.

"We Shall." I said leading him to Rosalie and Emmett.

**Well? Sorry so short. so. Who's Pov Next? Please review. It would make my day. It always does. luv ya! -BxCt**


End file.
